


Not a Morning Person

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry does a stupid thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to beachkid for the beta.

In the course of my life, I have done quite a lot of stupid things that have nearly killed me. Such as going into the territory of a pack of lycanthropes, getting captured by the Nickelheads, or fighting baddies backed up by Outsiders, on and on. I was used to danger. I expected it a lot when I worked.

But dealing with an angry man with a gun while in my own home when I had just had a great time with him on a date the night before wasn’t exactly what I’d been expecting.

“Okay, John,” I said slowly, my hands up in the air. Not exactly a sign of surrender with a wizard, but I was hoping he’d get my intent. “Put down the gun, and I promise I‘ll never give you instant coffee again.”

John gave me a cold look but finally pointed the gun away from the small jar of instant coffee that sat on my kitchen counter.

“Hell‘s bells, you‘re grumpy when you haven‘t had your caffeine,” I said, lowering my arms.

John just growled and stalked past me. I turned by head to enjoy the view since he wasn’t wearing anything. All he’d grabbed from the bed had been the gun.

As soon as John was back in my bedroom Mouse stopped hiding from behind the sofa.

“Remind me to put it on the list next time I go to the store: pick up kibble for the pets, Coke for me, and coffee for the mafia boss.”

Mouse wagged his tail. Mister stalked by, not at all impressed with our human shenanigans.

I grinned and turned back to the bedroom. Maybe I’d be able to kiss John out of his bad mood.

I looked forward to trying.

End.


End file.
